


人間18

by yoyonicole



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyonicole/pseuds/yoyonicole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	人間18

這日很晚的時候，光一接到了來自”ATARU”的電話，長瀨喝掛了需要人接。

一邊嘟嚷著麻煩卻還是披上外套的堂本教授，臨出門前敲了兒子的房門。

剛今天的狀態很好，身體數據勉強也在標準範圍。自認把孩子拉拔大了就能自己照顧自己的光一老爸，一廂情願的覺得偶爾......好吧，時常，讓剛自己一個人在家也沒問題的。

而且把孩子養大了的好處就是能當各種小幫手，賽高！

就是青少年實在有點難搞......腦子裡整天不知在想啥。

剛正和難纏的英文搏鬥，這算是他眾多科目中成績比較好的一科了，而且還是瀧本老師的課，他就算程度跟不上卻也不想放棄。雖然光一說他的功課怎樣都好。

「我有事要出去一下，可能會很晚回來，內門別上鎖。」光一交待道。

「嗯，知道了。」剛用兩拳揉著酸疼的眼，像只小狗，一邊又忍不住打了個呵欠。

「……累了就去睡阿!」光一看著好笑，但仍是端著老爸的架子。

「可是，還沒復習完……」說著又張嘴打了個超大哈欠，眼角都迸了淚。

光一伸手拍了拍那蓬鬆的腦袋瓜，貌似責備，語氣卻是不自覺的放緩溫柔，「剛已經很努力啦，身體要緊，好了，快去睡……」

手心裡髮際的觸感，似乎傳來絲絲麻癢直通心底，眼前這傢伙明明沒做什麼，卻為何覺得那樣可愛呢?

剛繼續貓著拳用兩手使力揉眼説道，「我還想再多唸幾頁……」

真可愛，好可愛呢。

忍耐著不立即伸手將這小孩擁進懷裡拍拍，光一咳咳兩聲後連忙道別出門，總覺得最近自己很怪，明明孩子長大了就不需要這麼寵的！

寵，對的，他察覺自己對剛是無上限的寵。

原來他也是懂得寵人的......是吧？

坐在出租車上，光一支著下頦，望著窗外向後流去的街燈光芒發呆。

喜歡和想要碰觸小剛的程度，已經到了自己都覺得過份了。

嘛，說是喜歡人體的溫度也不對，像是長瀨攬著他肩膀時只覺得遭遇大猩猩襲擊阿! 其他人也不行，要是太靠近都只想嫌棄。

所以，只有剛嗎? 因為一直生活在一起的緣故? 只是這個原因??

光一腦內著其他人的身影，用不上一分鐘便放棄，他腦海中竟想不出任何人的臉孔。

光一完全無法想像自己和剛以外的人生活在一起的場景。

這孩子的溫柔、笑容，不管是鬧小脾氣還是乖順的包容，在自己的眼中都是單純直接的可愛極了，不用猜測，不用忌諱，只有剛，不需要在意他有別的意圖或想法。

光一知道剛的眼裡只有自己，有時不免感到自己可悲， 居然從複製實驗中得來的孩子身上去索取溫暖。

不是剛需要他，而是他需要剛需要他。

甫下出租車，光一立即被”ATARU”旁暗巷裡的動靜給吸引住。

幾個穿著鬆垮花襯衫的男人圍著一嬌小身影，從巷口傳來忽大忽小的話語罵聲顯示他們之間似乎有些不愉快的爭執。

不關我事。

光一原就不是會對週遭世事感到關心的人，但那穿著各色牡丹花綻放大紅大綠的花外套，還有清晰可見的挑染桃紅色髮梢實在太搶眼，被男人們包圍住的小鬍子男人不是Cheri還會有誰?

其中一個挑染金髮的高大男人忽然推了Cheri一把，將他壓上牆面，單手便箝住下巴。

Cheri掙扎著扭動身體，但他人小了對方一個個頭不只。

「喂!」

光一手插在口袋裡，朝那處大喊了一聲，冷淡卻凌厲的目光投了過去。

暖色調的酒店房間裡，Cheri從浴室擰了條熱毛巾後，單腳跪上沙發，俯身將光一半圈在自己懷裡，小心翼翼的將毛巾輕輕按在光一的嘴角上，似乎擔心碰疼他的仔細為他拭去臉上乾掉的血漬。

疼，擰皺了俊眉，但光一忍著並未哼聲。

奇怪的違合感，他和他是有這麼熟嘛？

光一一手捂著腹部，整個人攤倒在沙發內，不是他甘願任Cheri隨意擺佈，實在是他這會兒暫時動不了。

臉上的傷並沒什麼，但小腹這正面一擊確實夠狠。

堂本教授這輩子從沒跟人打過架，更別說是為了別人強出頭，而且對象還是個鬍子騷包男! 真詭異了!!

更詭異的是明明他是去接人的，還沒見到人，卻遇上這莫名其妙的恐嚇場面，而且，最後他還被搭救的對象給搭救了！！

鬥毆並沒有持續很久，應該說，光一只是單方面的被圍毆，他就被Cheri扯出了暗巷，手拉著手狼狽的在夜晚的街道上狂奔。

倆人跑的上氣接不了下氣，瘋狂跑過好幾條街，最後攔了出租車回到了Cheri暫時下榻的酒店。

想起自己出門的目的，光一勉力用手撐起身體，細聲對Cheri說道，「阿，我得去接智也……」

Cheri半瞇著眼，居高臨下看著光一的目光若有所思，伸手按上他的肩制住，「你休息吧，babe那不用擔心，會有人送他回家的。」

光一仰著頭看他，表情略為困惑。

「我打個電話讓中居桑安排就行了，你先歇著……」Cheri按在他肩上的手似乎微微發顫，「你……要喝點水嗎?」

光一搖頭，推開Cheri的手逕自起身，「沒事了，那我要回去……」

只是人還沒站穩，Cheri整個人卻湊了過來，兩手攬上光一的脖子，身體緊貼著柔軟的唇覆上，略帶粗暴侵略性的吸吮著光一的唇。

光一反射性的想要推開，卻被Cheri撲上的勁道跌坐回沙發，直壓進深處動彈不得，畢竟對方同是成年男人，想要掙開並不是那麼容易，更何況他現正處於劣勢地位。

「唔……你……」光一用力轉過頭試圖擺脫，卻仍是被Cheri執拗的追上強吻著。

轉念正想張嘴狠咬對方的嘴唇時，光一卻聽到耳邊傳來細聲粘糯的輕喊，「光一……」

這聲喊得極為溫柔細膩，卻又像是蘊藏已久的深情，直挑心弦。

光一才一恍神，齒關便被Cheri的軟舌入侵，他的接吻技巧不知是否算是高明，但光一得承認其實並不討厭和這傢伙接吻，甚至於，有點享受?!

瘋了，居然和個不相熟的人，而且還是個男人做這種事……

鬍鬚扎著唇邊的肌膚，有種異樣的麻癢感，雖然說是從強吻開始的，但卻逐漸發展成綿密細緻的親吻。

對方似乎沒有停下來的意思，光一盤算著時機打算直接揮一拳過去時，這才感到手腕其實早被扣住施不上力，就連膝蓋也被好好的壓制了，整個人動彈不得。

究竟是為什麼會被男人強吻呢?! 

這傢伙是何時有這種心思的!! 

光一忽然想起長瀨曾經說過的話，Cheri這人本來就是沒個正經，只要喜歡，男女都無所謂。

在暗巷時，光一的臉被那個挑髮的高個子著實揮了一拳，嘴角還發疼著，但此刻卻被Cheri柔軟的唇舌好好的安慰了。

手腕忽然鬆開，壓在他身上的Cheri開始解起了他襯衣的鈕扣。

光一正想反抗時，Cheri卻移位向下，胸前被相當色情的方式對待了! 

他忍不住呻吟出聲，一邊的乳首被捏住了搓揉，一邊被吮舔著，非常羞恥卻又十分享受那異樣快感，這種調情撩撥方式是他不曾經歷過的……

如同品嚐甜點般，Cheri細膩嚐著光一雪白胸膛的美味，他沒想到光一會是這樣子的，從前高高在上的堂本少爺，原來壓在身下也可以是因性而屈辱呈現如此媚態，使人發狂的想要了他。

也許是刺激過度了，光一微微掙扎起來，於是Cheri邊撫著胸，再次掠奪他口內的芬芳。

其實不願意的，但卻又不知為何反抗不了。

也許不討厭這個人? 光一正恍神間，嘴角忽然泛起苦鹹味道，對方的臉上異樣濕潤。

哭了? 

為什麼要哭? 光一不懂，該哭是本大爺吧?! 但是遭遇屈辱的本大爺完全不打算哭阿!!!!

光一忽地使力一掙便將Cheri推開，對方跌坐在地後，不解的仰頭瞪了過來。

以為對方會生氣，但那濕潤微紅的圓眼睛裡只是委屈，彷彿在指責著這麼好的接吻被這麼一推給破壞了。

慢著! 這眼神，怎麼忽然有種既視感……

看那臉龐上蜿蜒的淚痕，果然是哭了阿……但是為啥要哭阿??!!! 

不理解!!!

「不喜歡嗎?」如此直白!! Cheri抽了抽紅鼻子後問。

「……怎、怎麼可能喜歡……」光一愣了一下，腦回路暫時接不上。

他的人生可從未想過要回答喜不喜歡被男人強吻這種問題!!

Cheri清了清嗓，語氣還帶著哭鼻子音，「怎麼可能不喜歡，堂本桑方才很陶醉吶!」

「誰、誰喜歡了!!」

光一怒瞪回去，用力一抹嘴唇上殘留的水氣，碰上傷口疼得齜牙，卻也不放過的多撂一句，「怎麼可能喜歡……你這個鬍子男!! 扎得我疼死了!!」

明明前一秒還是哭泣的臉，聞言後卻忽然噗嗤的笑了出來，接著Cheri伸手掩嘴fufu笑的坐在地上，抱著腿身體晃得東倒西歪。

他放低了聲量，撒嬌似的口吻對著光一說道，「我要去洗澡，你……可以等我嗎?」

堂本教授坐在床沿和自己鬧脾氣，明明這時是起身離開的大好機會，對方也沒能攔著，但自己為啥還坐在這裡。

聽著浴室裡嘩啦嘩啦的淋浴聲，以及不時傳出Cheri哼歌的聲響，他的內心微妙的暴躁。

堂本光一向來不是那種會乖乖聽話的個性，但是Cheri讓他等，他卻是真的坐在那等，想著這並不科學於是站了起身，但繞了一圈後復又坐回同一位置。

好奇心殺死貓，這傢伙各種形跡可疑! 

為什麼接吻，為什麼哭泣，這個人又是為了什麼忽然從冷淡轉而對他如此熱情?!

堂本教授抱胸歪著腦袋努力找著解答，然後浴室裡的水聲嘎然而止。

Cheri並沒有馬上出來，似乎在裡頭搗鼓什麼。

在浴室門開之際，啪嗒一聲，房裡的燈忽然滅了，只留下床頭燈些許昏黃微光。

曖昧的氛圍湧上，因為方才才接過吻的關係。

光一的心跳逐漸加快，忽然感到口乾舌燥起來。

隨著Cher蹬著室內拖向他走來，他不知道自己是期待、害怕或是莫名的情愫，只得就這曖昧不明的光源，直勾勾的盯著Cheri上身裸著只在腰間圍了條浴巾，ㄧ步步緩緩靠近。

那人看了他一眼，一邊擦著濕髮低頭笑了，「真的在等，好乖呢。」

居然，被稱讚了！乖.....乖你個頭！！

光一目光一懍，抱著肚子站起身，拿起扔在沙發處的外套便要走人。

Cheri更迅速的撲上從後方伸手環住他的腰，光一只感到背後一陣熱烘烘的濕氣， Cheri撒嬌也似的聲音透胸傳來，「生氣了？不要生氣嘛……」

光一正不知如何反應，身子已被扳了過來，溼潤柔軟的唇欺上，恣意的吸吮著。

沒有反抗，光一不知道自己為何任這人予取予求，被吻得恍惚間，感到有一柔軟物事落在腳邊，昏暗中也無暇去看，但明顯那是Cheri圍著下身的浴巾。

光一的手被Cheri握住帶向兩人身體貼合之處，拂過柔軟仍濕的毛髮，光一被牽引著握向Cheri的東西……

好大!! 已經這麼大了?! 這個人……發情也未免太快了吧?!

Cheri並沒有太蹂躪他的唇，沿著下巴的弧線往上挑逗似的親吻著，一下又一下濕熱的麻癢刺激告訴光一，這個人十足是個調情高手。

小力的啃向耳垂，耳朵似乎被含住了又再次放開，Cheri在他耳邊用著沙唖性感聲線低聲說道，「給我service，我就告訴你一個藏了很久的秘密哦，ko---i---chi……」

又是這樣，一直有事要說卻又什麼都不說！！！

這個人........

光一被推操著帶向床邊，被推倒在柔軟大床時，Cheri笑著問，“吶，你喜歡開燈，還是關燈比較有氣氛？”

光一抬頭，只見昏暗不明的光線之中，Cheri攏起了溼髮向後，微嘟似在撒嬌的三角嘴上已沒了鬍鬚，包子般的圓臉，笑得彎彎的大眼睛，朝他擠眉弄眼的古靈精怪的表情.......

“剛？” 光一瞪大了眼，簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“蛤？” Cheri不明所以。

堂本教授不顧還在發疼的身體，使出洪荒之力兩手奮力推開Cheri後，奪門而出。

“蛤阿？？？？？” 

Cheri倒在床上發愣了好一會兒才振作起來。到手的小羊跑了，Why?!

起身後，他沒好氣的踹了床腳，疼的是自己的腳趾頭。

他拿起桌上的手機，撥通了號碼。

"喂，你在附近吧？過來！” 

一小時後，赤阪帶著兩個手下小弟敲了Cheri的房門。這三人，便是方才圍住Cheri還暴揍了堂本光一的混混。

Cheri穿著白色浴袍，頭髮仍是未乾，暴躁的斜躺在沙發一角，嘴裡叼根煙。

赤阪站在他不遠處，他隨手扔了一信封袋過去，赤阪接住後打開來點了點錢，歪著嘴角怪笑打趣的說，“唷，這麼快就抽事後煙？” 

Cheri跟著笑了，圓圓大眼睛直瞪著赤阪，抿著下唇不發一語，但招手示意要他過去。

赤阪心想，牙白以！這傢伙剃了臉上鬍鬚後白白凈淨怎麼有點可愛？難怪老大喜歡！！

赤阪依言走近後，只見Cheri緩緩抬起右腳，浴袍隨之敞開，白皙腳踝處繫著紅繩，上頭的鈴鐺隨之晃動叮叮噹噹。

赤阪瞪大眼死盯著那浴袍中央隱約可見的春光，忍不住吞了口水，老大都還沒到手的美人呢？難道是對我有意......

Cheri踩在他小腹上的腳丫子，圓型可愛的大姆趾在他身上蹭了蹭，一路慢慢滑下後，踩在他命根那挑逗的踩了踩。

Cheri朝他笑了笑，“ 我讓你打他的臉了嗎？” 說完伸腳用力狠狠一踢，赤阪色心正起防不勝防被Cheri踢的往後踉蹌，兩個小弟大驚連忙扶住赤阪，赤阪捂住下面疼的臉色發青。

“你！” 赤阪忍不住撂話，“你不怕我去找老大告狀？” 

“去。” Cheri裝模作樣的伸手攏好浴袍，深吸口煙，菸頭隨之閃著點點紅色火光。

他低頭看著自己的黑色指甲油，輕蔑的哼了一聲，“沒人攔你......滾！” 


End file.
